


S. Italy x Reader

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Summary: Lovino and reader have some quality time together
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	S. Italy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I have written years ago.

**S. Italy x Reader**  
  
You walked on the schools hallway and you  
thought about the weekend and what  
happened there.  
  
 _flashback to the weekend_  
  
You sat on your sofa and watched TV.  
You were so bored and you suddenly heard your phone ringing it was your long-time Crush Lovino Vargas.  
“Hello”  
“Hi ragazza, do you want-a to come over to a party?”  
“Sure when does it start?”  
“Now”  
“OK give me 10 minutes”  
“See-a you!”  
  
Then you put your phone away and searched for the perfect party-clothes which was a short (f/c) skirt and a tight (2F/c) T-shirt.  
After that you went to the Vargas-brothers house and you were a bit nervous to see your crush but you rang the doorbell.  
“Will finally something happen between him and me I hope so” You thought when suddenly the younger Vargas bother Feliciano opens the door he was very happy to see you and hugged you.  
You tried to get him off, because you never liked it when someone touches you.  
But when you were with Lovino it was different and that's one of the reasons you love him.  
When you finally got Feliciano off of you you went in the house and searched for Lovino and suddenly you saw him on the couch talking to a girl you were very jealous of her.  
So you walked of and got you a drink you didn't care what it was you just wanted to swallow your jealousy and your sadness.  
You drank more and more when you finally felt drunk enough you walked to Lovino and tapped his shoulder and you smirked.  
He watched every movement of you.  
Then you sat down and started to play with his Curl.  
His face became redder and redder when...he suddenly pulled you closer and kissed you.  
You were on cloud 7 when he did that finally your crush was kissing you!!  
And you pulled him deeper in the kiss and you ran your fingers through his Hair and stopped at his Curl oh how you love to touch his Curl!!!  
Then you started to touch his abs.  
But suddenly he stopped you.  
“What's wrong Lovi?”  
“I can't-a do that!”  
“Why give me a reason”  
“You don't-a like me, you can't-a like me I'm-a always so mean-a to you”  
“This the only reason give me another one”  
“You are to perfect for-a me!”  
You looked at him and started to giggle.  
“What's wrong are you getting pazzesco?”  
“Have you heard what you were talking?”  
“SI”  
“That means you are....you really love me?”  
Idiota why should-a I say that to another ragazza?”  
Then you two kissed again more and more passionate.  
It's the first time you really loved it that somebody touched you.  
  
 _Time skip brought you by Lori's tomatoes_  
  
In the morning you laid in a strange bed which was obviously Lovi's.  
You looked around and saw a naked and sleeping Lovino next to you.  
You blushed at the thought that Lovi was laying next to you sleeping and completely naked!!!  
You wanted to stand up and get dressed and you wanted to go away before Lovi wakes up.  
But suddenly he grabbed you your hand.  
“Stay”  
“Lovi you're awake? And what?”  
“Don't you heard me! Stay! It is-a only a stupid Saturday have you planned anything else?”  
“No but what will we do?”  
“Oh bella you're so funny! We can-a do it like we did last night!”  
“Ok but only if I am the one who ties and hits”  
“Okay bella but only because it's-a you”  
“Lovi you know what? I love you”  
“Ti amo troppo il mio idiota”  
  
 _Flashback end powered by the swearing Italian_  
  
So you walked and saw your now Boyfriend Lovi and smiled at him you took his Curl in your hand and pulled it and then kissed him he pulled you closer  
“Idiota you know we still have some classes”  
“Yeah I know but I don't care I want to spend some time with you in the new opened Café”  
“OK but first say that-a you love me”  
“I...”  
“In Italian”  
“Ti amo”  
“Ti amo troppo 


End file.
